


Compromising Politics

by enemytosleep



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Anal Sex, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/pseuds/enemytosleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NSFW Art. m/m anal penetration, explicit male nudity, bad background</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromising Politics

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for [](http://fma-fuh-q.livejournal.com/profile)[**fma_fuh_q**](http://fma-fuh-q.livejournal.com/)'s Roy round. Thanks to [](http://bob-fish.livejournal.com/profile)[**bob_fish**](http://bob-fish.livejournal.com/) for the beta!

Despite having lost the upper hand, negotiations with the Xingese High Court were going rather well, Roy thought.


End file.
